All Hail Chicken
Uranimated18's TV-spoof of "All Hail King Julien" Cast *King Julien - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Maurice - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Mort - Maurice (The Wacky World of Tex Avery) *Clover - The Geek (The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police) *Uncle King Julien - Donald Duck (Disney) *Karl - Genghis the Lion (The Wacky World of Tex Avery) *Timo - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *XiXi - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Masikura - Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) *Pancho - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Hector - Snagglepuss *Willie - Huckleberry Hound *Horst - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Sage - Gary (The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police) *Crimson - Diana (Anna of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Ted - Ian Kelly (Being Ian) *Dorothy - Grace Chou Lam (Being Ian) *Abner - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Tammy - Momma Pig (Peppa Pig) *Butterfish - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Todd - George Pig (Peppa Pig) *Becca - Josie (Josie and the Pussycats) *Hans - Junior Gorg (Fraggle Rock) *Pam - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Rob - Top Cat *Pineapple - Ickis (Aaahh!! Real Monsters) *Stanislav - Jim Crow (Dumbo) (with he's Brothers as an extra) *King Joey - Heffer Wolve (Rocko's Modern Life) *Dr. S - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Brodney - Marsupilami *Koto - Evil Jim (Earthworm Jim (TV Series)) *Benson - Eek! the Cat *Zora - *Mountian Lemur Captian - *Jarsh Jarsh - *Prince Barty - *Princess Julienne - *Maggie the Unwashed - *Crocodile Ambassador - *Crocodile Assistant - *Amy the Crocodile Princess - *Andy - *Mom-bot - *Marry-Ann - *Fred the Giant Scorpion - *Chauncey Lemur #1 - *Foosa Babe - *Jumping Rat #1 - *Jumping Rat #2 - *Jumping Rat #3 - *Magic Steve - *Doc Sugarfoot - *Efficient Charlie - *Lazy Doug - *Captain Ethan - *Jimmy - *Lil' Arms Magee - *One-Eyed Simon - *Bronda - *Love-bot - *Clumsy Pete - *Leonard - *Hector (Young) - *Butterfly Scout - *Karen Prom - *Tribute Video Narrtor - *Prom DJ - *Recorded Voice - *Grandma Rose - *Wigman Wildebeest - *Butterfly Queen - *Jungle Rooster - Roy Rooster (Garfield and Friends) *Butterfly Prince - *Rat DJ - *Morticus Khan - *Smart Mort - *Female King Julien - *Dr. Watermelon Bawkings - *Our Universe - *Brosalind - *Maurice (Baby) - *Aye Aye Ringo - *Dingbert Snake - *Video Game Announcer - *Snake (2) - *Tentacle Beast - *Singing Lumurs - *Ned Tentacle - *Father Tentacle - *Tent - *Kipper - *Chimp - *Rat Announcer - *Caesar - *Darryl - *Mrs. Hans - *Hans Jr. - *Hansmerlda - *Thrax - *Baby Snail - *Fore Vegetable - *Brenden the Butterfly - *Hans Army - *Corpse - *Night Creature - *April - *Trevor - *2D King - *Rat Bartender - *Eloise - *Buck - *Bruce - *Patrick - *Giant Mango - *Phone Representative Kimberly - *Sports Announcer - *Mango - *Utta B'Brandon - *Grandpa Mort - *Grammy Mort - *Helicopter Voice - *DJ Glitterbunz - *Bone Foosa - *Alex the Lion - Yogi Bear Episodes 'Season 1' #King Me #Poll Position #Enter the Fanaloka #Empty is the Head #Return of the Uncle King #Eat, Prey, Shove #He Blinded Me with Science #Viva Mort #The Really Really Big Lie #One More Cup 'Season 2' #My Fair Foosa #Diapers Are the New Black #Crimson and Clover #Pineapple of My Eye #Gimme Gimme Gimme: The Game #Body Double #Election #Daddy Julien #That's Sooo Rob #The Man in the Iron Booty #Monkey Planet #True Bromance #The King Who Would Be King #Are You There, Frank? It's Me, King Julien #The Phantom of Club Moist #King Juli-END? 'Season 3' #O Captain My Captain Pt. 1 #O Captain My Captain Pt. 2 #Dance, Dance, Resolution #Oh Brother Where Aren't Thou? #Love Gauntlet #Jungle Games #Close Encounters of the Mort Kind #The Butterfly Wars #Fast Food Lemur Nation #Get Off My Lawn #Revenge of the Prom #Eye of the Clover #Run for the Border 'Season 4' #The All Hail King Julien Show #The Neverending Clover #Who Arted? #That Sinking Feeling #The Jungle Rooster #The Good Book #The King and Mrs. Mort #King Julien Superstar! #The Panchurian Candidate #The Wrath of Morticus Khan #Koto, Plain and Tall #I, Maurice #Un-King Me 'All Hail Chicken: Exiled' #The Strife Aquatic #The Most Eggcellent Adventure #Iron Ted Weekend #Bridge on the River Mort #Raiders of the Lord Sharks #Bad-Year Blimp #Cult Fiction #Fauxsa Unchained #I Am Fartacus #For Whom the Bell Gods Toll #Out of the Foosa Pen and into the Fire #The Day After Yesterday #The Day Before Tomorrow 'Season 5' #Julien 2.0 #Spin Cycle #Night Creatures #Tears in the Drain #Squad Goals #One More Cup, Part 2 #There Will Be Juice #Blackboard Jungle #Lord of the Fruit Flies #Karl-Mageddon #King Julien is Watching You #The End is Near #The End is Hear Gallery Chicken-10.png|Chicken as King Julien Foghorn Leghorn.png|Foghorn Leghorn as Maurice sammax.jpg|The Geek as Clover Category:Uranimated18 Category:All Hail King Julien TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:DreamWorks Television Animation Spoofs Category:Netflix Spoofs